1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a printing paper conveying apparatus for a photographic printing apparatus which prints an image of a negative film to a photographic paper, and more particularly, to a conveying apparatus to convey a printed photographic paper to a developing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional photographic printing apparatus, there are many types of the apparatus in which a rolled printing paper is fed from its beginning portion to a printing section and, after printing, a printed photographic paper is cut for every image and the printed cut paper is then fed to a developing section.
In the above-described type of the photographic printing apparatus, speed for developing the printed photographic paper in the developing section is lower at a uniform rate, though speed for feeding the printed photographic paper from the printing section to the developing section is higher and feeding thereof is intermittently made. Therefore, an apparatus for holding a continuous printed photographic paper in a loop is used to adjust discrepancy in both speeds of those sections. However, if a printed image on the photographic paper is larger, the holding apparatus must be large size. Moreover, since a portion of the printed photographic paper which is not developed immediately after printing operation is produced, the printing operation for a latter piece of photographic paper has to be suspended until after a former printed photographic paper has been fed into a developing section due to the difference in the speeds of the operations conducted in the both printing and developing section, although it is preferable to cut the printed photographic paper at every image and to feed them to the developing section immediately after printing thereof.